1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the comminution of raw materials
2. Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made for comminuting raw material into a desired particulate size. One problem with such attempts is their susceptibility to jamming. Another problem with such devices is the presence of numerous mechanical parts, each of which are susceptible to wear and tear and replacement of the individual parts can be expensive. Some of these devices are also large and thus not easily portable.